The Fire Nation School
by SamanthaSamma
Summary: Inspired from the episode "The Headband." What would happen if things played out a little differently? Kataang but with crazyness. Nice long chapters, 3. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

The Fire Nation School.

**A/N: So I got inspired by this episode of Avatar and well…Just had to write something about it. Not really sure how long it will be. Inspired by "The Headband." Please review and I hope you enjoy! **** ( Kataang forever baby! ) Oh well he's a flirt so I will try to fit that in.**

"Hey Kuzon wait up!" **  
**The school day had just ended and Aang was trying to slip out quietly without being noticed. He slightly cringed as the girl's voice he recognized as On Ji approach him from behind. Aang didn't want to be rude so he reluctantly turned around and replied, "Oh hey On Ji!" He brought his arm up to wave but faltered when he noticed On Ji's 'boyfriend.'

She was getting closer with every step and her boyfriend jogged to catch up with her. They reached Aang at the same time, but she didn't notice him until his arm was wrapped around her waist. Her smile faded as the bully stared down 'Kuzon.' "So," He said, "Look what we have here, talking to my On Ji again Kuzon?"

Aang just arched an eyebrow at him in confusion, which only seemed to fuel his anger. A scowl quickly formed on the firebender's face as he shouted, "You better watch it Looseon," Adding additional emphasas on the loose and leaning back, his head with a tilt in Aang's direction.

A signal Aang thought, how much crazier could this guy get? Just on cue two boys, similar to Hyde in stature appeared behind him and a captured On Ji. She could feel the blood drain from her face, "Oh no." She whispered as she stared down the three boys.

"Time to knock some sense into you." Hide stated Aang just stood there baffled. "You're kidding, right?" He asked. "You're not seriously trying this again?" Hide scoffed in Aang's direction and to his surprise, the boy he knew as Kuzon casually turned and started walking away. Hyde could literally feel the anger rising up inside of him, who dose this kid think he is? He felt like steam was being ejected from his ears, which it probably was being a firebender and all.

Without thinking he quickly took a stance and punched an amature fireball at the back of Kuzon's head. Aang, being used to dodging when hearing fire and with superior skills dodged it with ease sliding to his left, he almost let a wave of wind blow Hide on his butt, his resisted the urge. The two boys charged towards Aang at a speed that must have been considered fast for them. "You'll regret not getting charred by the fireball Looseon!" Said the slightly larger boy, compared to the rest of them he looked like he could just sit on Aang and crush him to death.

They both tried two head shots with their meaty fists, but Aang quickly avoided the collision by ducking and sliding in between them. He landed beside them, and as he continued to dodge Hyde joined in. Usually he just punched or tried to kick Aang with the occasional weak flame warped around his fists. The additional boy was not to hinder Aang in the slightest he could take on many fully fledged firebenders at once two kids and one wannabe bender hardly made the list. Of course, they didn't know that.

Not even a minuet had passed before the boy on his right attempted to bash Aang in the face, followed by a kick from the other boy no longer than a few seconds apart. Aang let the punch come but simply swatted the boy's hand away and did a low back flip, as to avoid a fireball to the gut from Hyde.

The boy who was trying to kick was too slow for Aang's dodge and proceeded to stomp his partner's face in. In the confusion Hyde tripped over the kicker's earth bound food and kissed the floor followed by his last remaining ally who not only fell, but with his grounded leg stuck on his leader twisted into a painful split as his outstretched leg came down.

On Ji just stood there feet and legs snapped tight together, both of her hands gripped the strap of her over the shoulder bag with white knuckles. By this time a crowd of students had gathered, giggling at the fallen bullies. On Ji's mouth retracted from the shock and turned into a small smile, an obvious blush tinted her cheeks.

"See you tomorrow!" Kuzon said cheerily and waved in her direction. "B-Bye." She mumbled barley audible, she didn't move from her spot. He's so light on his feet she thought, and again he kicked their butts without even touching them. What's you're secrete Kuzon..?

"A secrete dance party!" The gang stared at Aang, all except for toph who was using her pinkie as a q-tip. "Why would you possibly want to throw a party for a country full of deprived little fire monsters?!" Sokka asked waving his arms up and down at his sides.

On Ji raised an eyebrow quizzically at that comment from her hiding spot at the front of the gang's cave.  
She usually didn't eavesdrop but there was something strange about Kuzon, something she liked. She leaned closer towards the entrance putting her hand flat against the wall, silently tucking her bangs back behind her ears.

"Come on guys!" Aang explained, "These kids need a taste of freedom, even after we end the war we still need to make sure the next generation knows that they are doing." "I say we take a vote." Sokka crossed his arms with a slight pout. Katara rolled her eyes at her goof of a brother, "I'm with Aang, he has a good point."

Sokka scoffed at that. "What?" She asked him, her eyes narrowing waiting for his answer. "You're always on Aang's side, you're votes don't count!" Katara just shit him a death glare before Toph interrupted, "Just let twinkletoes have a party snoozles, whats the big problem?" She flicked the last bit of ear wax at the wall and rubbed her fingers together then jumped down and placed her feet on the ground from where they had been previously hanging. "Wait." She said, her voice changing into a serious tone, "There is someone outside the cave."

On Ji's eyes widened how'd that girl know? Did she see her, hear her? She didn't want to wait to find out.

Toph's eyes threatened to pop out of her head, "They're running away! Get em' who knows what they heard." Everyone gave a slight nod and Aang took cover so he could make use of his airbending. He ran with a slight boost, whoever it was could not have gotten far. He jumped about fifteen feet up and could see a figure running with their back towards him, almost there.

On Ji ran as fast as she could, she didn't know what way she was going but there was cover in a forest up ahead. She couldn't hear anyone, so they must not of followed her. The crunch of dried leaves and twigs under her feet, her fast paced breathing was all she could hear as she bolted up the path leading to some underbrush.

What were those people talking about? Ending the war and who in the world was Aang? Just then someone landed in front of her, it was almost pitch black and she thought she made it out to be a boy. She was going to leave and go home before it got dark but they were so strange, her curiosity got the better of her. Big mistake.

"Who are you and what do you want?" He asked in a stern voice. "Kuzon?" She questioned sheepishly, shrinking away from him. He dropped his fighting stance, to her he seemed like a silhouette of darkness. "On Ji?" He stammered in a confused tone. "Kuzon what's going on?" "You followed me, that's what's going on!" On Ji felt her shyness disperse and anger quickly filled it's place.

"Well excuse me! I can't help it you're a strange boy Kuzon!" She was poking his chest now, hard with every word. "That still doesn't give you the right!" Aang replied raising his arms and throwing them back down, a cool gust of wind shook the trees behind him but On Ji didn't seem to notice.

He had to calm down and he knew it, she probably didn't hear anything, Toph probably just scared her off. "Typical…" He mumbled to himself, finishing his thoughts aloud. "What?" On Ji snapped at him, thinking that comment was directed at her. "N-nothing." He said trying to resolve the situation. "Look I can explain everything I just got a little upset you followed be is all."

On Ji decided to look at the most interesting place she could think of, her feet. "Sorry about that." She muttered. She felt a blush beginning to surface realizing they were alone together under the moon light. She took a step back as they were very close due to the small confrontation a moment ago. Her anger melted away as her mind kept wandering about the situation.

"You're not really from the colonies are you?" She asked him, one arm straight behind her back, her other gripped that arm tight under the elbow. "You could say that…" He answered, his gaze drifted off towards the moon, it was nearly full tonight he could feel it urging him to bend. His fingers itched slightly but he shrugged it off, as soon as he took care of this he and Katara could bend together.

Just then the rest of the gang came sprinting towards them, Aang noticed Katara had her waterskin perched on her hip, the cap flipped open and her right arm ready to bend at will. Sokka had his boomerang arched back in his right hand ready to strike, and Toph was in an earthbending stance as soon as they appeared. "Guys, it's okay." Aang said raising both hands in surrender, not that they could see that very well anyway, and in Toph's case not at all.

"Who is it?" Sokka asked, he still didn't put down his wepon even after Katara and Toph had relaxed a bit. Toph relaxed completely and added, "He's right, they don't feel like a threat." Sokka lowered his arm but didn't dare put away the boomerang. "That still doesn't answer my question." "Relax Sokka." Katara lightly scolded as she noticed a smaller shadow of a person next to the one that was obviously Aang's.

"This is just a friend from uh…School." Aang explained, "Everyone this is On Ji, On Ji this is everyone." On Ji gave a small wave at the group of unknown people and said in a tiny voice, "Hi." "What were you doing watching us?" Toph asked harder than before. "Well…Uh," On Ji tried to explain as she tucked her bangs behind her ears out of nervousness. "Well I saw Kuzon fight my boyfriend and he is just really um. Mysterious." She was about to continue but was cut off by Sokka, "You were fighting again?" "Don't worry I didn't do anything." Aang said rolling hjs eyes at where he guessed Sokka was standing.

"Well. What did you hear?" Katara asked On Ji trying to change the tension off of Aang. "N-nothing I swear." She said frantically "Don't lie!" Toph said stamping her foot down hard. Even without using earthbending she was still pretty scary. On Ji took a step back, she could have sworn the earth shook from the impact.

"Okay okay… So um, I may have heard a teensy little bit about ending a war and someone named Aang and something about a secret dance party, which is a really great idea by the way." A smirk crossed Toph's face as she begun in a smug voice, "That's better." On Ji didn't appreciate this girl's aditude, "How did you know I lied in the first place? I still have loads of questions!"

"Yeah well sorry to break it to ya princess, but we don't have to answer any of them!" Toph retorted pointing in the direction of On Ji. On Ji just sneered at Toph all her anger had come flowing back, "Everyone calm down, it could have been worse." Aang mediated.

" 'Kuzon' Is right guys, now is not the time to be fighting, _remember_?" Katara pleaded stressing that last part through her teeth. "Oh again with this?" Sokka complained sticking his tounge out with a BLAH. "Shut it!" Katara verbally spewed at him. "Or what?" Sokka taunted sticking his tounge out at her. "You know what!" She said trying not to pop open the pouch and half drown him right then and there.

"He's got a good point sugar queen." Toph laughed out in Katara's direction. "You want some of this Toph?" "Bring it!" Toph argued, Katara had really been getting on her nerves lately, she was sick of it. "Once princess over here leaves it's on!" She finished with an aggravated look from On Ji, not that she could see it anyway.

"Guys!" Aang shouted, causing heads to turn in his direction. "Now's not the time!" He said getting in between Toph and Katara, his arms spread out passively to his sides. "Whatever." Katara muttered angrily. Aang put his hand on her shoulder and her eyes seemed to be glowing in the darkness. He looked into her beautiful sea of blue, the anger seemed to fade from them.

He let go and ordered, "Everyone just needs to go home. On Ji, I'll answer anything you need to know tomorrow." Her frown lifted a bit but not enough for a smile. "Fine."

All of them made their way back to the cave while Aang helped On Ji get back to town. When he returned alone everyone surrounded a dancing fire. "You're not really gonna spill the beans to that girl right?" Toph asked hunched over, her arms on her knees, eyes blindly staring into the fire. "I'm not sure." He replied, looking off to a selected spot of the dusty ground.

Katara couldn't help but feel the tiniest bit of jealousy towards On Ji. She made herself feel better by thinking about how she didn't know about Aang, she knew that fake him, not the real Aang. The Avatar she knew, the airbender she knew. She looked over at him he looked exhausted just like the rest of them. He untied his headband and plopped down on the ground near the fire. He scrunched up, dragging his legs to his chest, wrapped his arms around them and buried his face into his kneecaps.

She let out a quiet sigh and let the day's events wrap around her mind, leaning back onto her sleeping matt she thought some more about what was going to happen tomorrow. What if he did tell that girl? Not only would it be bad if she told someone the Avatar was alive, but it would be even worse if they really believed her. Katara knew one thing for sure…If that girl found out they were _definitely_ going to move camp.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for such a long wait I have been writing A LOT of fluff or whatever the past few weeks and am finally putting them on my laptop, then to fanfiction! Enjoy and PLEASE review if you can't I understand but I really want to know what you peoples think if you just fave/follow im assuming you love it just the way it is and it's perfect for you. Remember I'm writing this for fun! Enjoy!**

The Firenation School Chapter Two:

Aang sat in the school distracted by his own thoughts. The older woman who was their teacher was demonstrating military formations on the board that Firelord Sozin used so long ago. The long pointer she used was threatening, every now and then she slapped the board if a student began dozing off, wielding it like a weapon.

Oonji couldn't help but stare at Kuzon, she tried to disguise it by glancing back every now and then, everyone else seemed to notice but he remained oblivious. His gaze was focused at the nearest wall, his head rested upon his arm with a bored expression tearing away at his features. Her eyes flickered between him and the teacher as she continued on with her lecture. Soon class was over but to Oonji and Aang it felt like days had passed every minuet agonizing as they sat there.

He wasn't bothered on his way off of school grounds, completely forgetting about his promise. Everything went smoothly until he heard a familiar voice and his footsteps ceased. "So I did some research." He turned to find Oonji behind him, her arms crossed but strangely she was wearing a pleasant face. "And what exactly were you researching?" Aang asked keeping a cool tone. Her form slacked a bit as she brought each arm out to her sides when she spoke, "Nothing really, I didn't know what I was looking for until I found it. From when I heard you guys talking last night, I decided to find out who this 'Aang' is…"

A cool bead of sweet slowly dragged its way down the small of his back, his mind was racing, wondering what she found and if she linked it to him. He stiffened at bit as she kept going, "Turns out this 'Aang' was the name of the last Avatar. But he died in the Earthkingdom a little while ago. So I'm wondering why you guys were talking about him, and why you were bashing the Firenation." Her voice rose a bit at that last part and Aang looked back and forth frantically hoping no one was around, but it seemed that all of the kids either went home or went somewhere to play.

"We just like the legends and all, we know a lot about him, you know from living in the uh-colonies." He stuttered, he silently prayed to the spirits that she believed him…She was nice and all and he didn't want to lie but what choice did he have? She eyed him skeptically, and then she spoke, "Is that why you stood up to Miss Kwan when she was talking about the Air Nomads?" "Yaa-Yes. Exactly." Aang said, so relieved that she finished his explanation for him, but she wasn't done yet. "Right well, what about those other kids. And why were you in a cave?" Aang let out a defeated sigh as she thought of a quick explanation. "Well those are some of the kids that moved here with me, their parents and my parents are good friends." She raised an eye brow at him but let that question go, before she got the chance to say anything else she was interrupted by the boy who she knew as Kuzon. "Well I really gotta go my parents will be mad if I'm late for dinner again..See you tomorrow!" Oonji watched him jog away, his hand waving to her from behind as she uttered, "See ya…"

Her feet stomped harder than usual with every step on the sidewalk of the side streets, avoiding the hectic marketplace that she passed on her way home every day, she kicked a small rock with her right foot when it came down. Step...Step...Step… 'He still didn't tell me why they were in that cave so late. Step…Step…Step. She shoved her hands deep in her pockets the rest of the way home trying to put the pieces together, she didn't fully believe Kuzon's explanation.

"A dance party good idea right?" Oonji had caught the last part of what Kuzon had been telling so enthusiastically to Shonji. She walked up to them in the schools recess courtyard hesitantly at first but her curiosity had reached its peak and she jogged over to them. Soon after she arrived and asked them what they were disusing Aang told her all his ideas about the secret dance party.

"I'm in." She gave a small fist pump and Sonji watched nervously. "You can't be serious right? We'll get in so much trouble!" He said as his larger friend came into view and asked, "Trouble..Where?" He sunk into his collar and waited for an explanation. "Don't worry guys it will be fun. Besides, how would they even find out? It will be fun!" Aang exclaimed with a happy shrug.

The sun was sinking low in the sky as Aang tried to brighten up the cave with the small white candles he picked up in town after school. Handing a bunch to Sokka along with some matches, they began to place and light them at random along the many earth pedestals, courtesy of Toph. Katara took up a wide stance and moved her torso back and forth, her left arm bent at her side completely in sync with her right, which was flowing forward and back as she made bowls and cups out of ice along with a punch scooper, then she filled the punch bowl with the juice Aang picked up from town when he got the candles. Satisfied with her work she stood triumphantly, both hands on her mildly exposed hips. Aang couldn't help but notice the way her hair flowed down her lower back, he exposed a blush but was quickly demolished when Toph shouted, "They're coming! Everyone stop bending." They could hear many shuffling feet as the kids waded into the cave, in awe of the candles and the perfectly made stages.

"Let me introduce, The Flameos!" Aang said, jumping out into the middle of the makeshift dance floor, his arms out towards a small group of kids who started to play upbeat Firenation style music. "Maybe it was different in the colonies Kuzon, but we don't dance here." Aang quickly recognized the voice as Sonji. "Sure you have, you have for generations! It just so happens that I know several classic Firenation dances!" Aang proceeded to show the crowd all the Firenation dances he could remember and soon enough he got them all to start loosening up and dance, even if most of it wasn't pretty.

His mission was accomplished so he looked around the cave to see all of his friends lounging around the punch bowl, but his gaze was focused on Katara. He walked over to her happily and extended his hand out for her, urging her to come with him. Her hands fidgeted with her bangs, running her fingers through her long hair she said, "I don't know Aang I'm not that good and I don't know if I coul-" She was cut off by him as soon as their eyes connected he replied, "Don't worry about it." He smiled at her and she returned it, grabbing his hand they wistfully glided on the dance floor. He got very close to her and she could feel the warmth of him on her cheeks, "Just like waterbending practice." He whispered in her ear, which gave her goose bumps that she hoped would not become visible. She got herself together and nodded her blue eyes filled with determination.

They moved as one flipping and spinning, moving and gliding. Katara was getting distracted by the many staring eyes of the other kids all on them. When they met up next close enough to talk she mumbled, "Aang they are all watching." He rose an eyebrow slightly with confidence, "Don't worry. It's just you and me." She flashed him a warm smile and they continued their dance. She found herself getting lost in the moment with him, it was just them, just them here, she kept thinking to herself.  
They ended their dance with smiles on their faces, nose to nose, both of them sweating and panting hard from the extreme waterbending moves.

An old strict man stood outside the cave, his graying hair in a traditional topknot, guards at his sides. He stiffened up even more, his nose tilted up in dominance as he listened to the music and the sounds of a crowd laughing and yelling. The light from the gaang's cave illuminated the darkness outside. "It is a dance party. You did the right thing by telling me Hide." Two of the five guards that formed a group behind the man parted to reveal Hide, Oonji's 'boyfriend' wearing a smirk he replied, "Yes sir."  
**  
A/N: So there ya go! I am planning on having the next chapter be the last but you never know. This is shorter than I wanted it to be but I got my point across to its done. Bye bye for now, oh and PLEASE review and fave/follow on your own or ya know whatever you wanna do. I just really wanna hear *cough* I mean read your reviews, even if you don't have an account. (Even though you should get one if you don't because this site is the bomb.) So till' the next chapter! Cya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you everyone very much for following my story. If you are interested in this type of subject in the Avatar world, then check out my other story: The Fire Nation School, After the War. That story is not linked to the events in this one in any way.**

The Fire Nation School Chapter 3:

"Him, the one with the headband!"  
The thin pointer finger slightly wrinkled with age was directed straight at Aang. At this outburst the room got silent, the party forgotten. Aang's eyes grew wide as he passed a look to Katara. Shuffling of children was heard, and Aang didn't have time to notice what they were doing.

~~~~~  
Oonji felt a tap on her shoulder she turned her head slightly as she didn't want to be noticed by the guards. She quickly recognized him as Roshen, a boy in many of her classes. He had his belt on his head, went on to point at it frantically, and pointed to hers. She realized what him and everyone around her was doing just in time, as one of the guards was coming towards them. Grabbing it as fast as she could, Oonji clasped the sash in her hands and quickly tied it on her forehead. She turned away from the guard and once more felt a hand on her shoulder. This time the hand was more of gripping her forcibly, she let it turn her around.

"Looking for me?" She mustered up all the 'sweetness' she could and wore a large smile. The guard's face fell from her previously smug expression, her brown eyes darkened. She ignored Oonji and moved to Roshen. He seemed to have the same look on his face as she did before but instead he said,  
"What is it?"

After the commotion was moved away from her Oonji saw the three mysterious kids run to the back of the cave, accompanied by Kuzon. Solid rock moved with a bang. No one seemed to notice. The girl Oonji remembered with black hair dangling over her eyes put herself in a tight stance, and pulled down with her arms, her hands in fists. They leaped into the newly formed hole in the wall. Astounded by this Oonji slowly made her way to the exit for the cave, once she was out of sight she ran to try to find where they went.

~~~~~  
They had just made it to Appa everyone was on but Aang and Toph. Sokka was stretched out in the saddle, Katara shoving his feet away. Toph rocketed herself up using a pillar of earth landing on Sokka's stomach.

"Watch it Snoozles!" She snapped.

"You landed on me!" He replied cringing.

"Whatever."

Katara rolled her eyes at the pair, and watched as Aang manipulated the air around him, using the currents to push him up on Appa's head.

"Hang on!" He called, looking back at them.

Toph just clung onto the side of the saddle; Sokka had retracted from his laying down position and was now propped against the saddle's side.

~~~~~  
Oonji's eyes went wide. She was hiding in the brush on the side of the cave that obscured the path between the front and the back. Her hand moved the green away so her eyes could focus on the kids.

"W-what..?"

Her mind was moving so fast she could barely comprehend, so Kuzon had lied even_ more_ than she thought. She took in the beast they were riding, the earthbender girl, and Kuzon_. If that's even his real name_, she thought. _And what was that thing he just did….Airbending?_ She had never seen it before, of course, but she read about it, the people who could fly but were too weak and evil to be in this world. _They fought the Fire Nation! Of course he's a bad one, right?_ Her conflicting thoughts were too much for her to handle.

A lump the size of her fist formed in her throat. She swallowed, trying to alleviate the feeling. She didn't want anything to do with this. _Yeah I was curious, but I didn't expect him to actually be the Avatar!_ She thought. Her mind was racing as she witnessed the beast take off, soon the children and the boy she once called a friend were _gone.  
_


End file.
